This invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously drafting a plurality of running slivers by means of pairwise arranged drafting rolls. The simultaneously drafted running slivers are caused to converge by a gathering element and the combined slivers are withdrawn from the drafting apparatus by a delivery roll pair.
Drafting serves for parallelizing, mixing, cleaning and equalizing the fibers in the sliver and may be performed in conjunction with regulation. Parallelization has a significant effect on the final yarn strength. Tests have shown that for certain applications two drafting processes have to be performed consecutively in order to obtain the required yarn strength. The desired mixing effect for achieving up-to-date sliver quality can be effected by means of a single drafting frame.
According to a prior art arrangement, an apparatus for equalizing the sliver is situated upstream of a drafting frame, as viewed in the direction of sliver run. Both drafting frames receive a plurality of successively arranged running slivers. Between the two drafting frames a sliver storing device is positioned. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous in that it significantly increases manufacturing costs.